criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Family Blood
Read also: ''Family Blood Dialogues '''Family Blood' (Case #15) is the fifteenth case of the game. Case Background The victim was Alden Greene's daughter-in-law, Aileen Greene. The killer was the victim's stepson, Scott Greene. Scott felt that Aileen was a bad step-mother, being abusive to both him and his step-brother Oliver, and stealing money from the family for Tom Hunt, her ex-husband. When Scott asked for his baseball card back, Aileen ripped it to pieces. It was a sentimental and super rare card, worth thousands of dollars, that was given to him by his grandfather, Alden. Scott couldn't bear it and killed Aileen with a baseball bat and tied her up next to Oliver's crib. Due to the severity of the crime, when Scott was arrested, he was tried as an adult, which explains why Judge Hall sentenced him to 20 years in jail. Victim * Aileen Greene (she was found beaten to death and tied up next to her baby's crib) Murder Weapon *'Baseball Bat' Killer *'Scott Greene' Suspects if.jpg|Irma Fusslepot th.png|Tom Hunt paul15.png|Paul Greene ag1512.png|Alden Greene sg15.png|Scott Greene Killer's Profile *The killer drinks whiskey. *The killer wears running shoes. *The killer has this blood type. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer is a baseball fan. Crime Scenes baby's bedroom.jpg|Baby's Bedroom Mktme.jpg|Toy Chest derelict hallway.png|Derelict Hallway Sleeping Corner.jpg|Sleeping Corner Backyard Scene.png|Backyard Kshosrhk.jpg|Tree House Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Baby's Bedroom. (Clues: Victim's Body, Scribbled Address) *Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Irma Fusslepot about the victim. *Talk to Paul Greene about the victim. *Examine Scribbled Address. (Result: Address) *Analyze Address. (00:05:00) *Investigate Derelict Hallway. (Clue: Torn Picture) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Picture) *Check if Tom Hunt the victim. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2: *Report to Alden Greene about the case. *Investigate Sleeping Corner. (Clue: Grocery Bag) *Examine Grocery Bag. (Result: Credit Card Receipt) *Analyze Credit Card Number. (03:00:00) *Ask Tom Hunt about Aileen's grocery bag. *Investigate Backyard. (Clues: Shoe Print, Baseball Bat) *Examine Shoeprint. (Result: Running Shoes) *Ask Irma Fusslepot about the running shoes. *Analyze Baseball Bat. (06:00:00) *Examine Baseball Bat Grip. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (00:30:00) *Interrogate Scott Greene about the baseball bat. *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3: *Investigate Toy Chest. (Clue: Dollar Bills) *Examine Dollar Bills. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (00:30:00) *Ask Paul Greene about the bank notes. *Investigate Tree House. (Clues: Telescope, Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Baseball Card) *Examine Baseball Card. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00) *Show the baseball card to Scott Greene. *Examine Telescope. (Result: Fingerprint) *Examine Fingerprint. (Result: Tom's Fingerprint) *Ask Tom Hunt about the telescope. *See what Irma Fusslepot wants. *Analyze Hair. (06:00:00) *Arrest the Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation: *Go check on Tom Hunt. *Investigate Sleeping Corner. (Clue: Piece of Glass) *Examine Pieces of Glass. (Result: Pipe) *Analyze Pipe. (03:00:00) *Hand Tom Hunt over to the doctor. (Reward: Blue Hippee Glass, Dreads(male)/Heart-Shaped Glasses,Hipple Hairstyle (female)) *See if Alden Greene needs help. *Investigate Backyard. (Clue: Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Broken Sign) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Sell Sign) *Bring the sign back to Alden Greene (Reward: 100 XP) *See what is the matter with Irma Fusslepot. *Investigate Baby's Bedroom. (Clue: Dish) *Examine Dish. (Result: Strange Pellets) *Analyze Strange Pellets. (03:00:00) *Warn Irma Fusslepot about the rat poison. (Reward:' Burger') *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This is the only case in which, during the sentence of the killer, a lawyer (Gerald Young) appears. *This is the only case in which there are three suspects from the same family, along The Wollcrafts' Creature and An Elementary Murder. *This case, A Russian Case, The Scent of Death, Murder on Campus and The Haunting of Elm Manor are the only cases in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *This case's witness is Irma Fusslepot. Category:Cases Category:Financial Center